


First, She Kissed Me

by HomesickAlien



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, girlfriends (important)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 02:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11431710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomesickAlien/pseuds/HomesickAlien
Summary: girls loving girls and everything that could have been





	First, She Kissed Me

 She could have spent the entire evening, alone like this.

 Even when they’re together, it feels as though they’re miles away from one another. Careless words are slipped from their lips, about soft hands and how much love costs the soul. She talks about what makes a girl, and she acts it out. Just like that, it’s like they’re putting on a performance, and Arashi lets loose her hair, her smile, and the brutal reminder of the price of fame finds its way to their feet.

 “ _Uuuuug~h_ ” Arashi whines in such a dainty fashion, one that betrays her looks. “You know I hate running, _ri~ght_? What a mess! Look at me, I look like Hell.”

 Anzu smiles, straightening up from her resting position as though nothing affects her. Not a damn thing. Not working 12 hours a day, not selling the lives of young, good-looking boys, and certainly not running a mile or two from fans that aren’t even her own. Her smile is a luxury, and she’s still not used to seeing it, but Arashi’s grateful it’s another luxury she can call her own.

  " _You_ look like an angel. I’m the one who looks like Hell.”

 Anzu’s hair is disheveled, and there’s sweat dripping off her forehead. She’s got bags under her eyes and not enough sense for a woman to put on a little extra to cover it up. Honestly, Arashi shudders at the idea of how Anzu might dress if Anzu hadn’t met her. Such a gorgeous girl shouldn’t be allowed to dress so terribly, truly. Ah, even now, what a terrible girlfriend Arashi is, making a cute girl run for her like that.

 That word still leaves a funny taste on Arashi’s tongue when she says it. She’s so used to playing the role of an older sister, to have been upgraded to girlfriend feels so wrong.

 “You look just like the moon. So fine, so dreamy, so absolutely chilling.”

 It only takes a single kiss to resolve that awful taste, though. Anzu’s lips are a little cracked, but she’s always got a new anxious flavor for Arashi to taste. They’re such perfect opposites for one another, it’s a wonder their lips match so well when they kiss. Anzu is perfect in every way, it’s Arashi who has some catching up to do.

 “Do you hate walking, too?” Anzu lifts her right hand loosely clutching Arashi’s. They’ve been intertwined for some time, now. “That’s what people do in relationships, don’t they? They walk together, hand-in-hand, no matter the destination.”

 Anzu smiles, a bit dramatic of an actress, but it’s endearing as everything else she does. She’s opened up so much in the past few years they’ve known each other, Arashi’s glad she’s chosen to stay with her this long. “That’s right. It’s best to be together.”

 Even if it doesn’t last forever, even if it ended tomorrow, Arashi would be grateful eternally if she’d just stay the night. If they spent this perfect, breezy, cloudy night together…

 “Take your time. I’m not gonna run away, anymore.”

 Anzu speaks softly to the moon, and Arashi’s crouched down admiring the flowers in the garden. Somehow, the park looks much more brilliant at night, as though they’re seeing something they probably shouldn’t be. The world begs for everyone to sleep, to give time to paint dew drops on the grass and give rise to the sun. But since they’ve seen that dreaded secret, the sky is cloudy and gloomy, the moon a colorful ring around it. It’s perfectly round, yet not quite full, and it’s such a shame they’ve missed their chance to kiss before the storm.

 Arashi acts like a storm, but she’s just as delicate. Just as fearful of their future that’s still so mystical. They’re not in love, there’s nothing scarier than something serious, but they’re together. That’s perfect, just right. Perfect for romance, and for love. Perfect for…

 “Roses and lilies, aren’t they pretty under the moonlight? It’s getting brighter and brighter, but I think it’s supposed to storm in the morning. What a shame that would be.”

 Anzu muses, and she’s not wrong. Even if they don’t have parents waiting, they really ought to be headed home. Everything in moderation; beautify wouldn’t be so beautiful if it were eternal. Maybe that’s what makes Anzu so perfect, and Arashi such a mess. Silence is piercing at the thought, it would just be so perfect to become one with her. To be close to her.

 “What… What are you looking at?”

 Anzu smiles, she laughs as she turns and gives Arashi a hand up. And for just a moment, they’re just twirling together, in a field of uncut grass and flowers. “I’m being terrible again. You’re just so _cu~te_ , you _know~?_ I can’t stop staring~” Arashi squeezes Anzu tighter in her arms, her terribly strong arms, and as much fun as it is Anzu can’t much breath like this. “ _Sorry~_ ” She says it in the fakest tone, too.

 When Arashi’s grip loosens, Anzu takes time taking in Arashi’s scent. Her perfume, her make-up, her laundry detergent, her hair products… Anything to get to know her a little better. To be less of a producer and more of a friend, she’s still not so good at those things.

 But the moon is so encouraging, it’s graceful waves enrapturing them. Arashi’s eyes glitter when Anzu looks up at her, her smile softer than her skin. “That’s a good girl.” Arashi says, running finger through Anzu’s short hair, straight and tangle free. “No, a good person. You’re so much better than you think you are.”

 Anzu frowns. Arashi’s like a witch, and she’s under her spell. It’s like a dream she’s conjured up in bed, reading far too many predictable romance stories, but it’s different than a knight or a prince sweeping the girl off her feet. It’s two princesses, two princesses who need each other to be complete. And that’s how it goes, anyway, when Anzu first kissed Arashi. It’s only a first in name, but it felt like the first time she’d ever kissed a girl at all. Even as she’d promised not to run away, Arashi makes it so easy to fall apart together, perhaps running away together would not be so bad.

  'To be,' is such a simple verb, but it captures their entire world. If they could just be together guilt free… “Just for the night,” Anzu whispers over her lips, a cat’s grin on her sweet face. “Just for the night, I’ll stay.”

**Author's Note:**

> 500 million boys in ensemble stars and i literally only care about girls. always how it goes.


End file.
